wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 10
A dom Winicjusza przybrany był istotnie w zieleń mirtową i bluszcze, z których poczyniono upięcia na ścianach i nad drzwiami. Kolumny okręcono zwojami winogradu. W atrium, nad którego otworem rozciągnięto dla ochrony od nocnego chłodu wełnianą purpurową zasłonę, widno było jak w dzień. Płonęły ośmio- i dwunastopłomienne kaganki, mające kształt naczyń, drzew, zwierząt, ptaków lub posągów trzymających lampy napełnione wonną oliwą, wykutych z alabastru, z marmuru, ze złoconej miedzi korynckiej, nie tak cudnych jak ów sławny świecznik ze świątyni Apollina, którym posługiwał się Nero, ale pięknych i przez sławnych mistrzów rzeźbionych. Niektóre poosłaniane były aleksandryjskim szkłem lub przezroczymi tkaninami znad Indu, barwy czerwonej, błękitnej, żółtej, fioletowej, tak że całe atrium pełne było różnokolorowych promieni. Wszędy rozchodziła się woń nardu, do której Winicjusz przywykł i którą polubił na Wschodzie. Głąb domu, w której snuły się żeńskie i męskie postacie niewolników, jaśniała także światłem. W triclinium stół był przygotowany na cztery osoby, do uczty bowiem prócz Winicjusza i Ligii miał zasiąść Petroniusz i Chryzotemis. Winicjusz szedł we wszystkim za słowami Petroniusza, który radził mu nie iść po Ligię, ale posłać Atacyna z uzyskanym od cezara pozwoleniem, samemu zaś przyjąć ją w domu i przyjąć uprzejmie, a nawet z oznakami czci. - Wczoraj byłeś pijany - mówił mu. - Widziałem cię: postępowałeś z nią jak kamieniarz z Gór Akbańskich. Nie bądź zbyt natarczywy i pamiętaj, że dobre wino należy pić powoli. Wiedz także, że słodko jest pożądać, lecz jeszcze słodziej być pożądanym. Chryzotemis miała o tym własne, nieco odmienne zdanie, lecz Petroniusz, nazywając ją swoją westalką i gołąbką, począł jej tłumaczyć różnicę, jaka być musi między wprawnym cyrkowym woźnicą a pacholęciem, które po raz pierwszy wsiada na kwadrygę. Po czym zwróciwszy się do Winicjusza mówił dalej: - Zyskaj jej ufność, rozwesel ją, bądź z nią wspaniałomyślny. Nie chciałbym widzieć smutnej uczty. Przysięgnij jej nawet na Hades, że ją wrócisz Pomponii, a już twoją będzie rzeczą, by wolała nazajutrz zostać niż wrócić. Po czym ukazując na Chryzotemis dodał: - Ja od pięciu lat co dzień postępuję w ten mniej więcej sposób z tą płochliwą turkawką i nie mogę się uskarżać na jej srogość... Chryzotemis uderzyła go na to wachlarzem z pawich piór i rzekła: - Alboż się nie opierałam, satyrze! - Ze względu na mego poprzednika... - Alboż nie byłeś u moich nóg? - Żeby na ich palce zakładać pierścionki. Chryzotemis spojrzała mimo woli na swe stopy, na których palcach połyskiwały istotnie skry klejnotów, i oboje z Petroniuszem poczęli się śmiać. Lecz Winicjusz nie słuchał ich sprzeczki. Serce biło mu niespokojnie pod wzorzystą szatą syryjskiego kapłana, w którą się przybrał na przyjęcie Ligii. - Już powinni byli wyjść z pałacu - rzekł, jakby mówiąc sam do siebie. - Powinni byli - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Może ci tymczasem opowiedzieć o wróżbach Apoloniusza z Tiany lub ową historię o Rufinie, której, nie pamiętam dlaczego, nie skończyłem. Lecz Winicjusza zarówno mało obchodził Apoloniusz z Tiany, jak i historia Rufina. Myśl jego była przy Ligii i choć czuł, że piękniej było przyjąć ją w domu niż iść w roli zbira do pałacu, żałował jednak chwilami, że nie poszedł, tylko dlatego, że mógłby wcześniej widzieć Ligię i siedzieć koło niej w ciemnościach w podwójnej lektyce. Tymczasem niewolnicy wnieśli trójnożne, zdobne głowami tryków, brązowe misy z węglami, na które poczęli sypać małe źdźbła mirry i nardu. - Już skręcają ku Karynom - rzekł znów Winicjusz. - On nie wytrzyma, wybiegnie naprzeciw i gotów się jeszcze z nimi rozminąć - zawołała Chryzotemis. Winicjusz uśmiechnął się bezmyślnie i rzekł: - Owszem, wytrzymam. Lecz począł poruszać nozdrzami i sapać, co widząc Petroniusz wzruszył ramionami. - Nie ma w nim filozofa za jedną sestercję - rzekł - i nigdy nie zrobię z tego syna Marsa człowieka. Winicjusz nawet nie usłyszał. - Są już na Karynach!... Oni zaś rzeczywiście skręcili ku Karynom. Niewolnicy, zwani lampadarii, szli na przedzie, inni, zwani pedisequi - po obu stronach lektyki, Atacynus zaś tuż za nią czuwając nad pochodem. Lecz posuwali się z wolna, bo latarnie w mieście wcale nie oświetlonym źle rozjaśniały drogę. Przy tym ulice w pobliżu pałacu były puste, zaledwie gdzieniegdzie jakiś człowiek przesuwał się z latarką, ale dalej niezwykle ożywione. Z każdego prawie zaułku wychodzili ludzie po trzech, po czterech, wszyscy bez pochodni, wszyscy w ciemnych płaszczach. Niektórzy szli razem z pochodem, mieszając się z niewolnikami, inni w większych gromadach zachodzili z naprzeciwka, Niektórzy taczali się jak pijani. Chwilami pochód stawał się tak trudny, że lampadarii poczęli wołać: - Miejsce dla szlachetnego trybuna, Marka Winicjusza! Ligia widziała przez rozsunięte firanki te ciemne gromady i poczęła dygotać ze wzruszenia. Porywała ją na przemian to nadzieja, to trwoga. "To on! to Ursus i chrześcijanie! To stanie się już zaraz - mówiła drżącymi ustami. - O, Chryste, pomagaj! o Chryste, ratuj!" Ale i Atacynus, który z początku nie zważał na owo niezwykłe ożywienie ulicy, począł się wreszcie niepokoić. Było w tym coś dziwnego. Lampadarii musieli coraz częściej wołać: "Miejsce dla lektyki szlachetnego trybuna!" Z boków nieznani ludzie naciskali tak lektykę, że Atacynus kazał niewolnikom odganiać ich kijami. Nagle krzyk uczynił się na przodzie pochodu, w jednej chwili pogasły wszystkie światła. Koło lektyki uczynił się tłok, zamieszanie i bitwa. Atacynus zrozumiał: był to wprost napad. I zrozumiawszy struchlał. Wiadomym było wszystkim, że cezar często dla zabawy rozbija w gronie augustianów i na Suburze, i w innych dzielnicach miasta. Wiadomym było, że czasem nawet przynosił z tych nocnych wycieczek guzy i sińce, lecz kto się bronił, szedł na śmierć, choćby był senatorem. Dom wigilów, których obowiązkiem było czuwać nad miastem, nie był zbyt odległy, ale straż udawała w podobnych wypadkach, że była głuchą i ślepą. Tymczasem koło lektyki wrzało; ludzie poczęli się zmagać, bić, obalać i deptać. Atacynusowi błysnęła myśl, że przede wszystkim należy ocalić Ligię i siebie, a resztę zostawić losowi. Jakoż wyciągnąwszy ją z lektyki, porwał na ręce i usiłował się wymknąć w ciemności. Lecz Ligia poczęła wołać: - Ursus! Ursus! Była biało ubrana, więc łatwo było ją dojrzeć. Atacynus począł drugą wolną ręką narzucać na nią gwałtownie własny płaszcz, gdy naraz straszliwe cęgi chwyciły jego kark, a na głowę spadła mu, jak kamień, olbrzymia druzgocąca masa. On zaś padł w jednej chwili, jak wół uderzony obuchem przed ołtarzem Jowisza. Niewolnicy leżeli po większej części na ziemi lub ratowali się, rozbijając się wśród grubych ciemności o załomy murów. Na miejscu pozostała tylko podruzgotana w zamieszaniu lektyka. Ursus unosił Ligię ku Suburze, towarzysze jego dążyli za nim rozpraszając się stopniowo po drodze. Lecz niewolnicy poczęli się zbierać przed domem Winicjusza i naradzać. Nie śmieli wejść. Po krótkiej naradzie wrócili na miejsce spotkania, na którym znaleźli kilka ciał martwych, a między nimi ciało Atacyna. Ten drgał jeszcze, lecz po chwilowej silniejszej konwulsji wyprężył się i pozostał nieruchomy. Wówczas zabrali go i wróciwszy zatrzymali się znów przed bramą. Trzeba było jednak oznajmić panu, co się stało. - Gulo niech oznajmi - zaczęło szeptać kilka głosów. - Krew mu płynie, jak i nam, z twarzy i pan go kocha. Gulowi bezpieczniej od innych. A Germanin Gulo, stary niewolnik, który niegdyś wyniańczył Winicjusza, a odziedziczony był przez niego po matce, siostrze Petroniusza, rzekł: - Ja oznajmię, ale pójdźmy wszyscy. Niech na mnie jednego nie spada jego gniew. Winicjusz zaś począł się już niecierpliwić zupełnie. Petroniusz i Chryzotemis wyśmiewali go, lecz on chodził szybkim krokiem po atrium powtarzając: - Już powinni być!... Już powinni być! I chciał iść, a tamci oboje go wstrzymywali. Lecz nagle w przedsionku dały się słyszeć kroki i do atrium wpadli hurmem niewolnicy, a stanąwszy szybko pod ścianą, podnieśli ręce w górę i poczęli powtarzać jękliwymi głosami: - Aaaa!... aa! Winicjusz skoczył ku nim. - Gdzie Ligia? - zawołał strasznym, zmienionym głosem. - Aaaa!... Wtem Gulo wysunął się naprzód ze swoją pokrwawioną twarzą, wołając z pośpiechem i żałośnie: - Oto krew, panie! Broniliśmy! Oto krew, panie, oto krew !... Lecz nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Winicjusz chwycił brązowy świecznik i jednym uderzeniem strzaskał czerep niewolnika, po czym, objąwszy się za głowę rękoma, wpił palce we włosy, powtarzając chrapliwie: - Me miserum! Me miserum!... Twarz mu posiniała, oczy uciekły pod czoło, piana wystąpiła na usta. - Rózeg! - ryknął wreszcie nieludzkim głosem. - Panie! Aaaa!... Ulituj się! - jęczeli niewolnicy. Lecz Petroniusz podniósł się z wyrazem niesmaku w twarzy. - Chodź, Chryzotemis! - rzekł. - Jeśli chcesz patrzeć na mięso, każę odbić sklep rzeźnika na Karynach. I wyszedł z atrium, w całym zaś domu, ubranym w zieleń bluszczów i gotowym do uczty, rozległy się po chwili jęki i świst rózeg, który trwał niemal do rana. góra strony Quo vadis 10